


Rules

by Beregond5



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beregond5/pseuds/Beregond5
Summary: Setting rules had been Shannon's idea, and Gibbs knows their importance - not just for himself.





	Rules

Setting rules in one’s life had been Shannon’s idea. It was a cute little quirk that had attracted him to her when they had first met, but, in the following years, especially the ones after her death and Kelly’s, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had taken up the same habit. It was a convenience that, in Gibbs’ mind, saved him from complications and mistakes that could cost quite dearly. At the same time, they made him a better and more efficient agent. Sure, some of them were no-brainers: Never keep suspects together in one room, always wear gloves at a crime scene; double-check what you’re told. Even so, Gibbs was more than just miffed when he discovered how many didn’t abide to those rules and preferred to hold an idiot-ball instead. And that’s where the trade-marked Gibbs-slap came into play in the hopes of knocking some sense back into the particular idiot-ball carrier.

Then there were the rules that were a little more complicated than that, and not only reflected on his job but also as a human being. Never be unreachable first came to mind, because, as rule no. 15 dictated, ‘Always work as a team’. Nobody wants to work with a boss that isn’t there for their subordinates, after all, and nobody wants to work in a mistrust-filled environment - the bad guys would have a field trip otherwise. More importantly, it was the only way that rule no.4, branch B could come in effect. ‘Second best way to keep a secret? Tell one person _if_ you must.’

That particular rule became the most prominent one in the last years, since it didn’t only involve him, but DiNozzo as well. And before you ask, no, Gibbs didn’t intend to tell anyone about that particular secret. DiNozzo had to tell him six years ago, and Gibbs didn’t make a habit of spreading secrets around (Rule no 4 branch A: Best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself). 

But… if there were someone that Gibbs _had_ to tell to in accordance to the aforementioned rule, then he’d tell them that they, first and foremost, shouldn’t make the mistake to stay in the surface of things (‘Never assume’, rule no 8). If they did, they’d only see DiNozzo as a self-absorbed, narcissist of a man-child who only responded in movie quotes, and they’d miss the real DiNozzo: The truly competent officer with his wildcard tendencies, with his fearsome loyalty to the people he cared about and his country. A man who had a father he barely saw and, every time he did, it had to be because of some trouble or other, making things tense and awkward. A man who flirted incessantly partly to hide his insecurities about his age, his looks… and his weight. 

No, DiNozzo’s vanity wasn’t the front, as one might have expected. His vanity was very real also, and part of his personality. It just wasn’t the only thing defining him… and, unfortunately, it wasn’t a source of jokes and light-hearted commentary as DiNozzo always presented it. It was the darker, more sinister one, the one that toyed with the victim’s mind, whispering incessantly to their ear and leading them to their self-destruction. If there was a reason that DiNozzo looked the embodiment of health now, it was because Gibbs not only knew the secret, but the cure, too. There were those who would have immediately labelled said cure sick, or twisted and perverted, but Gibbs didn’t care. It had gotten results and that was the most important thing. Indeed, in the course of the six years they had been working together, DiNozzo had become stronger, and he had seemed to have put those dark days well and truly behind him.

_Had seemed_ being the keyword here, if the events of today were any indication…

\------------------------------

_Though Gibbs could give the impression that he was engrossed in his work, it was certainly not the case. It wasn’t that he slacked off or let his mind drift to trivial matters though; that wasn’t Gibbs’ way. Being so many years in NCIS, however, had enabled him to sharpen a certain ability that proved more than just handy: deal with paperwork and keep an eye on his team. A good supervisor always made themselves an example to be followed, after all, but they also had to make sure that their example was actually followed._

_Thankfully, today it looked like Gibbs needn’t have worried. There was no pressing case in their hands, so they all busied themselves with more mundane tasks, such as filing reports and catching on their emails and, so far, it looked like everyone was doing just that. It was, all in all, a quiet, uneventful day._

Too _quiet and_ too _uneventful. Normally, DiNozzo would have made some ruckus or pulled some kind of prank to liven things up a bit. Hell, Gibbs wouldn’t have been surprised even if DiNozzo started talking just about anything, going from one topic to the next with the speed of a bullet. Instead, he was sitting at his desk, focused on his own task at hand._

_Or was he? Gibbs didn’t notice it at first, but now he started picking up the signs. DiNozzo wasn’t reading anything, not really. His eyes were fixed on the screen, but it was obvious that he had zoned out. Gibbs didn’t read minds, but, whatever it was that was troubling the senior agent, wasn’t good. The motion of his jaw even told Gibbs that the younger man was currently biting the inside of his cheek as if something was eating away at him. That only made things even more alarming, for DiNozzo hadn’t been in that kind of mind-state for years. In fact, the last time he had been like that, it had been because…_

_Gibbs stopped that train of thought at once, remembering the rules. Never assume. Always double-check. So Gibbs decided to keep observing for now, still under the pretext of working. If there was anything worrisome, he’d discover it sooner or later. DiNozzo might have learnt to hide from everybody else, but he had never been able to hide from his boss and mentor._

_Even so, it took Gibbs well over an hour before he finally caught sight of the definitive sign. A part of him wanted to be proud of DiNozzo for managing to become so unreadable, but this wasn’t an interrogation and DiNozzo wasn’t dealing with a suspect. If anything, it was only further evidence to the younger man’s suspicious – Gibbs had refused to think the word ‘alarming’ just yet – behaviour._

_But he digressed. The definitive sign was after McGee had brought them their lunch, and the first thing that DiNozzo did a mere twenty minutes after finishing his burger was to head to the bathroom. Gibbs pursed his lips in thought and discreetly kept time as he continued typing. Yes, unfortunately he had come to know how long those things took. It went with dealing with a bulimic for the last six years or so. He knew how they made sure that no one was inside the bathroom before jabbing their finger down their throat to make short work of it. He knew that they tried to keep their retching sounds down to a minimum, so they wouldn’t run the risk of anybody hearing them. And he also knew how many minutes they could spare to make themselves presentable once more._

_Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, no more, no less, DiNozzo was out. However, Gibbs wasn’t the only one who had noticed the younger man’s absence._

_“Everything okay, Tony?” Ziva asked, her eyebrow perfectly arched in intrigue._

_“Why wouldn’t it be?” DiNozzo asked, sounding perfectly nonchalant in his feigned cheerfulness._

_“Took you long enough,” she replied._

_“I was hoping Bruce Willis would show up, but I guess I don’t have Travolta’s luck.”_

_Hudson frowned. “Didn’t Travolta die in Pulp Fiction?”_

_“Still landed him an Oscar nomination,” DiNozzo replied with a grin. “Well, I’m here now, so let’s just keep working.” He leaned forward in an almost confidential manner. “Boss is watching.”_

_“And hears you, DiNozzo,” Gibbs deadpanned, not really looking up from his computer screen. Even so, he knew that the younger man flashed one of his charming grins as he set down to work once more._

\--------------------------------------

It had meant to be a way to get his team to refocus on their tasks at hand, and also ease the tension at the scrutiny DiNozzo was receiving from Ziva’s trademarked piercing gaze. Even so, it made Gibbs recognise the other definitive sign: the fact that DiNozzo was aware he was being watched, yet still didn’t manage to battle his urge to go to the bathroom and thus break the spell of his years-long recovery in just a few minutes.

That was why Gibbs was now here, in DiNozzo’s house, sipping a beer that he picked up from the younger man’s fridge and sitting in complete darkness. True, not many had been in the young man’s domain. In fact, as far as Gibbs knew, the only other one from the team who had been in here was Ziva. Not that it surprised the former gunny, truth be told. She and DiNozzo had developed a strong rapport, one that was based on mutual respect and a healthy dose of ‘sibling’ rivalry. And though he was sure that Hudson and McGee constantly placed bets on whether or not their fellow teammembers had actually slept together, Gibbs knew that nothing of the sort had happened. There was rule no.12 to be considered: Never date a co-worker. 

_And what of you, Jethro?_ a voice very much like Ducky’s often said (since when did his voice of conscience sound that way, anyway?). _Can’t your involvement be considered an affair?_

The first time the question echoed in his mind, Gibbs had answered with a flat-out, mental ‘No’. It had been an arrangement so that he’d help DiNozzo out of his problems. The younger man was a good agent and you didn’t waste good according to rule no. 5. So, Gibbs had simply taken up the task of reforming DiNozzo, showing him how to handle himself, encouraging him appropriately when it was warranted, but also punishing him when the man screwed up - like today.

Gibbs pursed his lips and looked at his watch. Half-past ten. DiNozzo should have been back by now, so he had either picked himself a date – doubtful – or, more probably, the young man knew he was being expected and so stalled as much as possible.

The former gunny snorted and sat back on the couch, taking another sip from his beer. DiNozzo could play the cat and mouse game all he liked, but, in the end, he’d only end up losing. For if there was something that Gibbs had plenty of, was time, patience… and a determination to set things straight once more.

\--------------------------------------------

The time was a few minutes past one when Gibbs heard the sound of the door being unlocked. For Gibbs was certainly not an idiot to reveal his presence. If he did, then DiNozzo would just try to sneak away.

Familiar steps sounded, and then the silhouette of the man himself appeared in the darkness before light illuminated the kitchen. Gibbs hardly moved a muscle, regarding DiNozzo calmly; but DiNozzo didn’t exhibit the same stoicism. In fact, his usual air of confidence and suaveness was gone, replaced by the sight of a wide-eyed deer caught in the headlights.

“B-Boss?”

“Not this time, _pet_ ,” Gibbs replied, putting aside his beer and knitting his fingers together on his lap. Right here, right now, they were past their professional titles, past the persona that they both maintained for the sake of the outside world. This was a different kind of domain, with different rules; ones that his pet needed to be reminded of.

The pet swallowed hard. His legs gave way from underneath him, as if another, powerful force had willed it so, and he dropped on his knees. “Forgive me, Master,” came the hushed reply.

Gibbs nodded in silent approval; at least his pet didn’t forget everything considering proper protocol. Even so, he didn’t plan on making things easy for him. He stood up, slowly advancing towards the younger man without taking his eyes off him, but the pet wouldn’t meet his gaze. It was obvious that guilt was starting to gnaw at him, and it was only a sliver of stubbornness that made him refuse to acknowledge his mistakes already. 

Gibbs smirked inwardly. He had danced to this tune before, and the steps had become a second nature to him. 

“Take your shirt off.”

The pet’s hands complied at once, flying expertly and unbuttoning the shirt in a few swift motions. Whether it was in an effort to please or appease the Master, Gibbs wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, in a few minutes, the offending piece of cloth was discarded carelessly on the floor. It didn’t matter whether the brand-name shirt got such a disrespectful treatment, or that the silk would get creases that wouldn’t be ironed out; his pet’s affinity to such trivialities wasn’t Gibbs’ current priority. He merely wanted the annoying thing out of the way so the truly important thing would be revealed.

“Touch your collar.”

The pet did as he was told, his fingers feeling every inch of the soft, brown leather around his neck. The particular collar wasn’t as flashy or spiky as Abby’s; Gibbs aimed for practicality first. And, indeed, the function of the particular collar, with a small tag its only decoration, was abundantly clear.

“What’s that for, pet?”

“To show your authority over me, Master,” the pet replied instantly, almost out of instinct.

“Who put this collar on you?”

“You did, Master.”

“On what condition?”

The pet swallowed hard. “On the condition that I’d follow your rules, Master.”

“Name them.”

The pet hesitated for a few moments, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, daring the younger man to voice any objections of the type ‘Are we really going through those again?’

The pet must have realised the mistake he was about to do, for he started reciting with ease what he had committed to memory so long ago.

“No. 1: This body isn’t yours anymore. No. 2: Trust the Master to take care of the body and keep it healthy. No. 3: Voice your thoughts, wishes and objections respectfully. No. 4: The Master can and will disregard any wish or objection that attempts to contradict rule no. 2. No. 5: Never lie to the Master. No. 6: Never act behind the Master’s back. No. 7: Follow the rules, and the Master will trust you back and reward you…” The pet’s voice started faltering, becoming more hesitant, but Gibbs knew that it wasn’t because of any lack of memory. “No. 8: Break the rules… and expect to be punished accordingly.”

“Indeed,” Gibbs said, his arms crossed. “Did you follow these rules today, pet?”

“No, Master,” came the soft reply. The young man had hanged his head so low that Gibbs couldn’t see his face anymore, but it wasn’t that that made the dom tap the pet’s shoulder in a single swift motion. It was the way the pet’s fingernails started digging on the flesh of his arm.

“Stop that.”

The pet all but jumped. Even as his mind tried to process what had just happened, however, the body reacted to the command flawlessly; the hand drew back from the abused skin.

“Much better. Now eyes on me.”

This time, the body hesitated for several key moments; in the end, though, the pet lifted his gaze and looked at his master. His regret, his apprehension and his guilt were clearly visible in his eyes, all mixed in an expression that would have melted the heart of any lesser man, any lesser dom. As pitiful as the sight was, however, Gibbs had to be stern, for those rules weren’t a guideline just for his pet. They also served as a promise that the Master intended to keep, for the simple reason that the young man needed help. 

“Make your case, pet. Why did you neglect everything I’ve taught you when you were doing so well?”

The pet winced and made a motion to look away, only for the Master’s hand to stop him gently, but firmly.

“You know better than that. Look me in the eye while talking, pet, and you had better be telling the truth.” Just like in his life as an NCIS investigator, Gibbs hated the typical ‘it wasn’t my fault’ excuse and all of its insincere variants in this side of his life as well. And just like in his life as an NCIS investigator, he’d rather his subordinate owned up to his mistake with dignity rather than resort to evasive and/or vague answers. Yes, their dynamic implied that he was the dom, the strong one, and Tony was the sub, the weak. But there lay the danger of ignorance. Anyone could act tough and try to be on top, driven by an inherent sense of pride… but not everyone found the strength to put aside their ego and yield. 

The pet nodded his understanding slowly, and then, as he heaved a heavy sigh, he started pouring everything out.

“I was doing some sorting out in my room. I know we had agreed I’d throw all my old clothes away when you collared me so I could start from scratch, but I had forgotten all about a box where I used to keep some winter attire. I thought at first to throw them away, but I got curious. Those clothes dated from my time as a cop, and… I suppose I wanted to see how different I was back then. I took out an old pair of trousers to put them on. Except they didn’t fit. Neither did my old shirts, or my old jacket. I looked fat and ugly.”

“So you decided to take matters into your own hands,” Gibbs said.

“Yes,” the pet said softly.

“Even though you were aware that you were breaking the rules.”

The blue eyes sparked as indignation was reflected in them. “What would be the point in telling you? The only thing I’d hear would be empty reassurances that I’m fine! Except I’m not fine; I’m a bloated piece of meat!”

“Pet.”

“You said you’d take care of me and I trusted you! I didn’t expect you to turn me into this!” He practically pinched the skin of his arm, as if he was touching something vile. “You ruined me!”

“Pet,” Gibbs said, unfazed.

“What?” the younger man snapped. “If you expect me to stay after this, you’ve got another thing coming!”

Gibbs’ gaze hardened and he drew his shoulders back, effectively towering over the kneeling form. “Tony.”

The pet froze, his burning anger extinguishing in a heartbeat and his blood draining from his cheeks. Not that his master blamed him, of course. Gibbs never, ever called the other man by name except he was getting extremely cross... like now.

“I meant no disrespect.”

“You managed it anyway,” Gibbs said. “Will you keep your temper in check now?”

The pet nodded.

“Good.” Gibbs straightened his jacket, considering the particular matter settled. “You named the rules. Now name the rules that you broke.”

The pet licked his dried lips, and then took a long deep breath as if bracing himself for the plunge. 

“I’ve broken rule no. 1, 2 and 6. Once in the morning and then at lunch.”

Gibbs nodded once, the form of punishment quite clear in his mind. “That’s two for each rule you broke. How many does that make us in total?”

“Six, Master.”

Right. Six. And Gibbs knew exactly how he was going to hand them. 

“Bedroom, pet. When you reach there, you are to lie on your stomach and wait. If I don’t find you where I expect you to be by the time I enter, it will be one more on your hide. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master…” the pet murmured.

“Then go.”

The pet scrambled back onto his feet and instantly headed out of the room, not wishing to get himself on his master’s bad side any further. Not that that would save him from being punished, though; not in the least. To be kind, you sometimes had to be cruel; it was the very basis of tough love.

Love… it was funny how the particular word slipped into Gibbs’ train of thought right there. And yet, he couldn’t label this interaction of theirs in terms like ‘coaching’ or ‘training’ anymore, because it didn’t fit. It would have implied cold professionalism from his part and, though he didn’t always let his emotions get the better of him in cases such as inflicting punishment, there was definitely something else involved now. Gibbs wasn’t sure when it had started coming to play, but he couldn’t deny its presence anymore. He no longer wanted the young man free from his issues because they would potentially affect his work, even if that had been the reason that this sort of arrangement had happened in the first place. He wanted DiNozzo happy and healthy because… he cared about him. A lot. The young man was bright and strong, with his heart always in the right place, even when he acted like an immature little boy. Watching him suffer through no real fault of his own for reasons that weren’t there except in his own mind was unacceptable in Gibbs’ book; not if he had something to say about it.

Speaking of which… it was time to whip the beast within the young man’s psyche back to its cage. Pursing his lips, he made a beeline for the bathroom to pick up the necessary… equipment.

\--------------------------------

Fortunately, after six years of frequenting in DiNozzo’s apartment, Gibbs had learned the layout like the back of his hand and he could navigate himself around without really looking up. He needed that kind of familiarity with the turf, since he now had to make sure that he didn’t spill the water from the basin he was holding in his hands by keeping his eyes on it. The towel was dry and precariously slung over his shoulder, ready to be put into good use once he stepped into the bedroom, and he also had the ointment in his pocket to apply it once the punishment was over. The rest were already in the bedroom, something that made things a little more convenient for him. There was nothing more jarring than a sub watching their Master going in and out of the room to fetch this or that, after all…

The door to the bedroom was already ajar; nevertheless Gibbs pushed it further open with his foot so he would get in. The pet was lying on the bed, as he had been instructed, but his eyes were closed and his body was more than just a little tense; even in the semi-darkness, Gibbs could see the young man’s hands were balled into fists. It looked like that he’d have to tie up his pet, or he risked an unintentional kick or a slap somewhere just as painful, if not more.

“The cuffs are in their place, I trust?” he asked.

There was a brief moment of hesitation before the pet finally answered. “Yes.”

Gibbs placed the basin and the towel on a chair nearby and he walked over to the nightstand. The cuffs were indeed in the top drawer, their usual spot, wrapped in a small piece of cloth to keep them safe from dust and such.

“That was nice of you, keeping them in pristine shape for me,” Gibbs said, taking them out.

“I’m relieved you approve of that, at least,” the pet responded, only for Gibbs’ hand to land on his buttocks in the moment.

“That was for your impertinence,” the dom said. “Do you want me to keep them coming before your actual punishment begins?”

“…No, Master.”

“Thought so. Now hold still.”

The pet didn’t object or fight, allowing the man to cuff him on the bedposts. Gibbs was hardly heartless, however, even if he was strict. His hand stroked the smooth, blond hair gently, in an almost parental fashion… or, rather… a lover’s manner. Those small touches, done so unwittingly just because they kept feeling right, were part of what was blossoming inside the older man. And it wasn’t the only sign…  
“How are you?” he asked.

The pet hesitated for a moment, probably caught off guard by the gentle tone. “I’m comfortable, Master. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Gibbs replied, walking back to the water-filled basin. He dipped the towel gently in the clear liquid, making sure that it got thoroughly wet. “You’re going to count every spank, thank me for them, and answer when I talk to you. Is that understood, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” came the reply. Even so, Gibbs also noticed that the pet kept looking over his shoulder to stare at the dripping towel. The younger man understood perfectly that the pain that would follow had nothing to do with the playful smacks at the lockers in the gym or his college days, and it was showing on his expression.

“Eyes forward, pet.”

It took several moments, but the pet complied before shutting them in an attempt to brace himself.

“You brought it on yourself, pet,” Gibbs reminded him, though not unkindly.

“I know…” the pet murmured.

“Good.” Gibbs ran his hand over a buttock once, steeling himself as he mentally counted up to three… and then lashed out.

SMACK.

The pet’s cry, a mix of pain and surprise as it was always the case when it came to the first hit, echoed in the room. Even so, the young man managed to keep his wits and actually speak.

“O-One. Thank you, Master.”

“Why am I punishing you, pet?”

“Because I broke the rules.”

The second blow landed, hitting the quickly reddening spot. Though this time the pet did a better job at not crying out, Gibbs could tell that it had taken all of the young man’s willpower not to.

“Two… Thank you, Master.”

“For which rule were these two?”

“…For No. 1… This body isn’t mine…” 

“Exactly.”

SMACK.

A strangled sound filled the room, and the pet trembled as the pain coursed through him.

“Three… Thank you… Master.”

“You will keep your voice loud and clear,” Gibbs said. He knew his pet was strong enough to take the punishment and accept that it was done for his own good. 

“Yes, Master, I’m sorry.”

“And never say you’re sorry. It’s a sign of weakness.” True, it was a rule that they used at work mostly, but that didn’t mean it didn’t apply here either. 

“I… remember.”

“I certainly hope so.” 

SMACK. 

This time, the cry of pain came out, in spite of all the pet’s efforts not to. “F… Four… Thank you…”

“Thank you…?”

“…Master.” 

“What were those two for, pet?”

“Rule no 2,” the pet said. He was panting softly in his attempt to keep himself steady, nevertheless he did his best to keep his voice strong, just the way his Master wanted. “I didn’t trust you to…” 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the pause, but his patience was rewarded.

“… I didn’t trust you to take care of me, Master…”

The dom had picked up the saddened tone, a sign that the gravity of his mistake revealed itself. 

“No, you didn’t, pet. You didn’t trust me to keep you healthy and happy.”

SMACK.

The pet barely flinched, even though it had clearly stung. “Five… Thank you, Master,” he said.

Gibbs took in the much steadier tone. At last, the young man was understanding, something that certainly called for a tender pat on his head.

“Excellent, you’re making me very proud, pet.”

“Except I disappointed you so badly…” the pet’s reply came, audibly guilt-ridden. 

“You did. But now you’re making up for it. And once the punishment is over, your mistake will be forgiven and forgotten. You’ll still be the good pet that I love taking care of.”

He didn’t realise what he had said until it was too late. And when he did, he was just as surprised as his pet was.

“You… _love_ … taking care of me?”

The dom decided that there was no point in denying what he said. “Yes. In fact, I love it very much, pet. That’s why I must do this.”

Another SMACK!, and the pet’s cry echoed through the room.

“Because you deserve better than to make yourself suffer.”

“Six, thank you, Master. What do you mean?” the pet asked, practically in one breath.

The dom would have laughed right then and there if he could afford to. It wasn’t everyday that a sub forgot all pain, or even the situation they were in and why, just because their curiosity turned out to be all that more overwhelming. Gibbs probably should have put an end to this conversation and bring his pet back into focus; but, surprisingly, he hadn’t established any sort of rule about that. Not in their affair, not even in their professional world. Besides, if the pet got the whole picture, perhaps he would finally understand why he was more important than he realised.

“What were the last two spanks for, pet?”

The pet cocked his head, rather surprised at the question. “Rule No. 6. Not to go behind your back.”

“Good. As to what I mean… I mean that I hate seeing you abuse yourself under the wrong assumption that you’re doing yourself a favour when, in truth, you’re not. And I hate the way you sneak about it, as if I don’t understand what you’re doing – or, worse, that I don’t care what you’re doing.”

The pet shifted uncomfortably – at least, the best he could in his tied-up state. “I didn’t want you to feel that you needed to take care of me forever,” he murmured.

“Except, if you had talked to me about it in the first place, I would have told you that I want to take care of you; especially if it means I can make you happy,” Gibbs retorted. “Which brings us to which rule?”

The pet trembled, just a bit. “Rule No. 3, Master…”

“So you see… you broke more rules than you thought,” Gibbs said.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are,” the older man said, reaching out and caressing the pet’s face tenderly. “But you’re doing very well, accepting the consequences of your actions. Now… two extra for this rule and it will be over. All will be forgiven. Do you understand?” 

The pet leaned to the touch, his desire reflected in his expression. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Gibbs wanted to smile, he truly did. But he knew that he shouldn’t, at least not yet. He drew back his hand, albeit reluctantly, and his grip tightened around the wet cloth.

SMACK

“Seven, thank you, Master!” the pet cried out, arching his back. His body was now relaxed as he took the lashes in all their cathartic glory, submitting to his Master’s authority over him, body and… yes, even soul; his face said it all. And the sight made Gibbs’ insides tingle, sending familiar sensations through his body, awakening his own beast within.

SMACK

“Eight, thank you, Master!” the pet cried even louder than before, the sound ringing throughout the room and reaching down Gibbs’ core. As strong as the temptation was, however, his satisfaction would have to wait. This session was all about him, his pet, and he had to make sure that the younger man had learnt his lesson.

“There we go, good boy,” he said gently, unlocking the cuffs. He started stroking the pet’s cheek anew, a gesture that, this time, he’d allow to the fullest. The pet certainly appreciated it as he leaned to the touch once more, his face the epitome of relief and bliss.

“Thank you, Master.” When he tried to turn on his back in a desire to look at his Master properly, though, he remembered why moving just yet was a bad idea. He bit his lip to drown his moan of pain, but it was to no avail.

“Careful,” Gibbs admonished gently. “Stay down.”

“But--”

“Stay.”

The pet shivered, the command piercing through all his defences and scattering any further thoughts of objection, and he complied.

“Good boy… There’s a good boy,” Gibbs praised in a soft tone, still stroking the silky smooth hair. It was a good thing that his pet liked pampering himself and always slept with two pillows. Now he could use the second one to lift his pet’s bottom to just about the right height for applying the ointment.

“Prop yourself on your hands and knees for me, pet. Slowly.”

The pet nodded and did as he was instructed. But no matter how carefully he moved, it was clear that his throbbing behind wasn’t making things any easier for him.

“It will be over soon,” the dom promised gently, taking the pillow and putting it in place in a single, smooth motion. “There we go, lie down.”

The pet veritably collapsed on the mattress, welcoming the chance to relax once more. A loud sigh flowed out of his lips as skin met the silken touch of the second pillow, offering support to his body; it had been a gruelling session, both physically and emotionally, there was no denying that. But now Gibbs was ready to offer his reward and his comfort.

The sharp click as he unscrewed the lid of the ointment broke the momentary silence that reigned in the room, and the dom dipped his fingers inside the milky substance. He coated all of his fingers generously, wishing the best possible care for his pet. He did want the young man able to sit at his office, after all… among other things.

The ointment finally covered his fingers to his satisfaction, and Gibbs started rubbing the sore spot tentatively. It was still enough to make the pet moan in pleasure, closing his eyes.

“That feels so good…”

“Of course it does. That’s the idea, pet,” Gibbs replied, half-teasing, half-serious, and he kept massaging, every touch meant to sooth and send one clear message. All was forgiven.

“Still—Oh yeah, right there…” the young man murmured in what could only be described as ecstasy.

Gibbs smirked, amused. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master, very much--” He never finished his sentence as another moan escaped his lips.

“There we go, let yourself go for me,” Gibbs said, still massaging the butt-cheeks with experienced ease. “The throbbing has already started to ease off. Can you feel it?”

“Mhmm…”

“A ‘yes’ is more to my taste, pet,” Gibbs reminded him, though not truly harshly.

“Yes, Master, forgive me… It just feels so good…”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, a particular thought crossing his mind. “It sounds as if you’re suggesting something, pet.”

“What could I be suggesting, Master?” the pet said in a tone that wasn’t as innocent as it implied. “A powerful, hot dom massaging my naked flesh all the way down, making me pour out all kinds of sexy noises… Should I also start wiggling my ass in order for you to take the hint?”

“Well, aren’t you a tease,” Gibbs said, yet his stroking had already changed its rhythm, losing some of its gentleness and becoming more demanding – more possessive.

“Only for you,” the pet, a mischievous grin tugging on his lips.

“Only for me?” Gibbs knew the answer to that, of course. It wasn’t the kind of affair that his pet allowed with just anybody… nor was it something that Gibbs would do just for anybody.

The pet sobered, just a bit, his eyes reflecting his sincerity as he looked over his shoulder. “Yes, Master.”

Gibbs smiled one of his rare smiles. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you do know what they say, don’t you?” Though he pretended to be aloof concerning his pet’s non-existent subtlety, he was affected. “Careful what you wish for, or you just might get it.”

“Might?” the pet said, an uncharacteristic, yet very cute pout on his face.

Gibbs chuckled. Oh, he loved messing with his pet at times like these all in the name of good fun. And they’d definitely have fun. It was just as the young man had said. It would be a shame not to take the opportunity that had presented itself quite so literally. He suffered to let go of the tight mounds of flesh, and he liberally dipped his fingers in the ointment once more.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” the pet asked and looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, you are,” he added with a grin.

“Behave, Peeping Tom,” Gibbs said, tapping a thigh, well away from the reddened area; treated or not, it would still be too sensitive for any further play – for the moment, at least.

“Yes, Master, sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“…Okay, got me there,” the pet said with a mischievous smile, but he nevertheless looked forward once more.

Not that that would stop Gibbs from doing something about that kind of cheekiness. His ointment-coated fingers traced the small of the pet’s back, his touch feather-like and aiming to send tingles down the pet’s spine.

“Oh, god, no teasing, please…” the pet groaned, even as his body arched in obedience to the master’s command.

“I could remind you who started teasing whom first,” Gibbs pointed out with a smirk before leaning just enough to breathe close to his pet’s ear, “But for now, I prefer making my way to your little puckered hole…” 

True to his word, his fingers went further down the subtle curve of the younger man’s back, making the lithe body shiver uncontrollably. It was always quite a sight to see, and, with that kind of jolting electricity in his fingertips, Gibbs felt like a creature of absolute power. For who else could make his plaything gasp and mewl, shaping his pet’s desire even as he went even further down, reaching closer to the tempting entrance with every passing moment?

“Please, I need you in me…”

“Mm, you want it badly, don’t you?” Gibbs said, his finger tracing the edge in a tantalising prelude.

“Yes!” the pet said in an undignified cry. But, even as he tried to lift himself to take the finger in, sore buttocks be damned, his Master gently pressed him back down, stopping him.

“They say patience is a virtue, pet.”

“What do they say about sadistically slow Masters?” the pet retorted amid his heavy pants of arousal and frustration.

Gibbs smirked. “That they know how to make the wait worthwhile.” With that, he dipped his index finger inside in an almost exploratory manner, yet deliberately brushing against every sensitive nerve he encountered; for right now, he was the musician plucking the strings of his harp, warming himself up for the full blast of the concert. And his pet was certainly going to deliver, his throaty groan a beautiful note in Gibbs’ ears that was followed by many more as the finger went deeper. It was a pity Gibbs couldn’t see his pet’s face. Nonetheless, it didn’t take a great mind to guess that the young man’s features were moulded to a face of ecstasy, his eyes perfectly dilated as his mind swiftly emptied of all coherent thought. And the dom had only just begun. 

His second finger joined the first and they both stretched their way to the pet’s core, making the body clench and unclench around them in a rhythm of passion, embracing the invasion and even wanting more. 

“So greedy for me…” 

“Yes…” 

Gibbs smirked. Granted, he couldn’t see the pet’s face (such a pity). But, even from his comfortable perch behind his pet, he could see the hands were curled around the silky sheet, holding onto it like a lifesaver as the assault of sensations kept overwhelming him. The hips bucked, humping the pillow with the desperation of an animal in heat even as moan after moan flowed out unabashedly from sinfully parted lips, and droplets of sweat trickled down the smooth skin, forming rivulets that tempted the master to have a lick. 

Well, a wise man once said that the best way to resist temptation was to give into it. Gibbs caught sight of a droplet travelling down his pet’s spine, and captured it with his tongue, leaving a wet trail on its wake. 

The pet’s scream rang throughout the room, his body writhing, a sight that made Gibbs smirk darkly. Right there, right now, he doubted his pet could even remember what his name was, engulfed as he was in a natural high that was more potent than any euphoric state a drug could possibly offer... and that was all because of him. His touch. His command. And that felt just as damn good, if not more. The intoxicating power was like nectar to the beast within the dom, making him hunger for more... and he wouldn’t stop till he had the last of his fill from the beautiful creature that had surrendered so willingly before him.

His body pressed harder, pinning down his pet completely and utterly as if he were a great cat claiming its mate. Teeth and lips sucked and bit the crook of the smooth neck, leaving their undeniable mark that would take days, maybe even weeks to fade, just under the leather collar. But it didn’t matter. Nor did it matter if the pet felt a twinge as his master’s body made contact with his abused buttocks. Pain and bliss had long melded into a whirlpool of ecstasy in which the pet couldn’t get away from even if he wanted to. And when the third finger finally joined the other two, stretching and exploring and scissoring and sending its electrifying touch, the pet could only let the currents take them where they would. 

“God, I’m close…” the pet said, the words barely coming out as his cries kept rushing out at every thrust and every bite.

“I know,” the beast said, growling softly into his ear. “ _I’m_ getting you close. _I_ make you moan and scream your way there, a puppet in strings in my hands.”

“Yes! God!”

“And _I’m_ keeping you teetering on the edge, while you beg me to give you that one touch, that one word that will send you over.”

“Yes, Master! Please! I’m so close!” 

“And _I’ll_ be the one to send you right over, still screaming, still writhing; putting on a show for me and showing me how much that one touch and that one word of mine mean to you,” the beast continued relentlessly, the fingers thrusting and emphasising every word.

“Yes! Fuck, please!” The pet breathed in harsh pants, his cheeks flushed red and his buttocks clenching and unclenching around the merciless fingers in their frenzied, ecstasy-driven rhythm. 

“Because I am your Master!”

“YES! ALWAYS!”

“Come, my pet.”

And the pet did with a scream, spilling everything on the silky pillow. Tremour after tremour of his climax coursed through his body in a seemingly endless cycle as he emptied himself, uncaring of the mess he made on the sheets; until in the end, completely drained, he veritably collapsed in a sputtering mess on the bed. 

“Good pet,” Gibbs purred, removing his fingers from his pet even as his free hand stroked the blond hair in approval.

“Thank you…” the young man murmured, his breathing finding its usual pattern once more slowly yet steadily. “Mmm… keep doing that…”

Gibbs chuckled softly, but he indulged the pet nonetheless. Comfortable silence reigned in the room, a far cry from the noises that had echoed throughout just mere minutes ago, and yet neither would have it any other way. Basking in the warmth of the afterglow was an almost sacred moment, one that was always revered as the time they silently – yet so very affectionately – held the other, grateful for the euphoria and bliss they had offered to one another. Usually, it would be right around that moment that the pet would snuggle close to his dom’s arms and sleep in contentment, his doubts, fears and insecurities cast out once more from his mind. Gibbs certainly didn’t expect his pet to lazily turn around and lie on his back to look at his master the better, his hands reaching up to stroke the mature face.

“Did you mean it?”

Gibbs smiled. “I hardly say things I don’t mean. Which one are you talking about?”

“That would be the part that you just want me to spell it out for you because you’re evil like that.”

Gibbs smirked. “It takes one to know one,” he replied. “So. What are you talking about?”

“About how you love taking care of me,” the pet replied softly.

Gibbs had thought as much, of course. He had simply thought that he had made it obvious enough. 

“I didn’t do all that just because I felt obligated, pet. Just as I like to think that you didn’t allow all that because you felt obligated.”

“I didn’t… feel obligated, I mean,” the pet replied. “… In fact… I love it when you take care of me.”

“Mm… I’m glad,” Gibbs said with soft smile, still stroking the pet’s hair to reassure him that he didn’t say anything wrong or inappropriate. “And now that we’ve established that between us, will you trust me again to take care of you?”

“I will,” the pet said, nodding. “I promise.”

“Will you voice your thoughts and feelings to me?”

“Yes,” the pet said sincerely.

“Will you lie or act behind my back again?”

“…Not your back anyway...”

“Cheeky…” Gibbs slapped the thigh playfully.

“You love me for it!” However, the pet froze the moment that he realised what he had just said and then winced. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“You kinda did,” Gibbs said, amused. “But, hey… you won’t hear me complaining.”

The younger man blinked and stared at Gibbs for many long moments, his eyes reflecting his confusion and hesitation. “…I won’t?”

“No,” Gibbs said. “I don’t know if it’s because we’ve been through a lot these past six years or because of the connection we have thanks to this,” he stroked the pet’s collar gently. “…But I know what I feel. And you’re important to me, DiNozzo.” He knew that he had broken his own rule, referring to his pet by name, but he had to get his point across to the younger man. “Whether in the office or here, there’s no one that I could possibly trust more or feel closer to. You’re my family now; you and the others. And that makes me unbelievably happy, knowing that I have that after losing Shannon and Kelly.” He stroked Tony’s face gently. “And I love you for that, too.”

“… Great, now I don’t know whether I should throw a bad one-liner to break the romantic atmosphere that settled in our situation or…”

“Or…?” Gibbs prodded gently.

“…Or tell you that I feel the same way about you. That I… uh… have felt that way for a long time and… well, I…,” Tony groaned. “There’s a reason girls are better at the mushy pillow talk!”

“I doubt Ziva is all that good at it,” Gibbs pointed out, amused.

“…Fine, most girls. My point still stands.”

Gibbs chuckled softly, and then leaned forward. “Then how about you show me, pet?” he breathed out close to his ear.

“Mmm… I could do that,” Tony said thoughtfully, his fingers gently playing with the zipper of the man’s jacket. “But I’m so comfortable after fucking me so nice and thoroughly that I could just lie here for hours instead…”

The older man chuckled. “The coy act hardly suits you, pet.”

“But it adds to the fun of it,” Tony said, leaning up and kissing the sliver of skin that appeared underneath the older man’s shirt. Gibbs had to admit his pet’s lips felt temptingly soft and smooth… though he didn’t expect to be pushed – albeit gently – on his back.

“Like the view?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mmm… not quite yet.” His hands unzipped the jacket and removed the offending piece of cloth, tossing it in a careless manner on the floor.

“I like that jacket,” Gibbs said.

“I like it too, but I like what’s underneath even better…” Tony replied with his own trademarked smirk, while fingers unbuttoned the shirt all the way and revealed Gibb’s body underneath the white fabric. “Oh yeah… so much better…” he added with a grin.

“You know how to flatter an old man, kiddo.”

“If everyone in their fifties looked as good as you, I’d be out of a job as the team’s flirt.”

“Mmm… and we don’t want that now, do we?” Gibbs said, amused.

“Nope. I have a reputation to maintain,” Tony pointed out and leaned forward, capturing Gibbs’ lips with his. It was a different kind of game from the one that the two of them played before, yet it didn’t mean that the dom disapproved. If anything, those kind of switches only made things even more interesting and fun for both parties… well, in short outbursts. For whether in the field or in bed, there was no question who was the boss. The collar said so, and Gibbs’ authority over his pet said so as well.

The pet’s yelp of surprise filled the air as he suddenly found himself on his back in the next moment, but Gibbs didn’t really bother with that. He simply towered over him, gazing deep into the young man’s eyes to make sure that the wanton desire was still there; and then his hands unbuckled the belt slowly. Gibbs couldn’t help but smirk inwardly as the pet’s gaze locked into the older man’s hands, watching every movement in an almost mesmerising manner. It was more than clear what his pet was anticipating and hungering for what was going to be presented to him so generously.

The pants and briefs were gone at last, and the arousal sprang out, hardened once more and pulsating. Straddling his pet merely inches away from his face, he gripped the proud cock gently and started stroking himself in slow, deliberate motions.

“Still comfortable, pet?” he practically purred at him. 

“N-No, sir,” the pet replied, swallowing hard, and Gibbs knew he was telling the truth; the younger man was shifting, obviously hot and bothered. 

“And you definitely want to show me what I mean to you, right, pet?”

“Yes… please, master…”

Gibbs smirked inwardly, deciding that the pet had suffered enough for now. “Then go ahead, pet.”

The pet didn’t have to be told twice. With his hands resting on his master’s thighs, he took the enticing treat in his mouth, tasting it to the fullest and beyond. Tongue, lips, teeth, they all played their part in pleasuring the Master, worshipping Him like the god he was in the pet’s eyes, showing Him what he hadn’t been able to put in words. And though Gibbs had never been a man that let his emotions run away with him, the jolting current that coursed through him at every lick and tug had his chest heave in an almost uncontrollable manner.

“That feels so good, pet…”

The pet hummed, his eyes opening to focus on the emotions that played in his Master’s features. Gibbs could tell, even in his state of rapture. Just as he could tell what particularly slutty look within the younger man’s intent blue eyes meant.

_Come for me, Master._

“Keep at it, pet, and you won’t have to wait for long,” Gibbs replied, only to swat an impatient hand that reached for his sac. “Ah, ah, ah… no need for that…” 

He knew that the younger man would have pouted if he could, but he didn’t really care about that, presently at least. There was such a thing as savouring the moments and, besides, it would be much more satisfactory if the pet’s mouth alone managed to make him come…

Challenge accepted, the pet started sucking in earnest, his hands massaging the tight thighs that belied the dom’s age. The heated moist engulfed Gibbs to the fullest, and his hands reached for the sub’s soft hair, his fingers running through the fine strands of hair in appraisal. The tension that had reigned not too long ago had ebbed, and only lust and passion remained, unbridled and almost insatiable. And right there, as shallow as it sounded, was the third reason that their rapport had stayed so strong after six years. Beyond the training and beyond the feelings that had started sprouting between them, no one could deny a bout of damn good sex.

His thoughts were cut off as the first jolts of orgasm coursed through him, making him hiss.

“Close, baby… Really close…”

The pet’s eyes said it all and a particularly long, dragging, sensual swipe of the tongue later, Gibbs was crying out his climax, emptying himself in the younger man’s mouth. Time seemed to have stood still as he rode everything out, his pet’s hands holding him in place and the pearly seed disappearing down the willing throat… and then everything warped back to real time as he barely braced himself on his hands, not wishing to crash on top of his pet so unceremoniously.

“Mmm…” Tony practically purred as he pulled back with a wet, smacking sound and then settled on his side, his head resting on a hand. “Hadn’t tasted you in a while…”

“All the sweeter for you,” Gibbs replied with a smirk, placing a hand behind his head, the epitome of contentment. In a matter of moments, though, his dom’s senses tingled and he faced Tony. “You can talk to me, you know. What is it?”

Tony blinked. “How did you…? Oh, never mind, I should have got used to it by now…” 

“You should have,” Gibbs agreed in a good-natured tease and he started stroking Tony’s cheek. “Come on. Out with it, pet.”

It was a rare thing seeing Tony blush like a schoolgirl, but, when it happened, it was definitely cute. “I just wanted to say ‘Thanks’. And… before you start saying that I don’t have to thank you for anything,” he added, obviously noticing Gibbs ready to speak, “that it’s all part of having this,” he pointed at his collar, “… I’m not thanking you just for snapping me out of my dark mood.”

“I gathered…” Gibbs said gently with a smile. “My question now is… are you okay with us taking it to the next level?”

“Well… we practically got there without us realising it, so… yeah,” Tony said. “My question is: will you be okay? I’m the first one to say I’m not the easiest person to live with…”

“If I managed it six years now, I can handle it for more,” Gibbs pointed out with a soft chuckle, only to sober in the next moment and scootch a little closer to his pet. “It will be okay. You know that, right?”

“You sure about that?” Tony asked, trying not to sound insecure.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Gibbs replied, and he wrapped his arms around the younger man. And though Tony wasn’t the kind of person to accept that kind of affection, it seemed like that this time he needed it; he rested his head against the older man’s chest. 

It was true that at this point, someone would probably remind Gibbs Rule No 51: ‘Sometimes… you’re wrong.’ But, Gibbs also had a rule for that which, in a way, was the most important one when it came down to it: _Never second guess yourself in a relationship… or life._

So, no matter what… there would be no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend who's a fan of the pairing (and the dynamic) asked me for a story involving them and I figured I should deliver. :) It was also a good practice for me since sex scenes aren't really my thing.
> 
> Sorry for the tiny, inconsequential appearance of an OC by the name of Hudson, he's part of a larger series which I might set up again here at some point. We'll see.


End file.
